harmonicfandomcom-20200214-history
December 1
December 1 is known in checkiday.com and daysoftheyear.com as the 2nd "National Pie Day" and "National Christmas Lights Day". Shorts *1924 - Alice and the Three Bears People Births *1929 - David Doyle (live-action/voice actor and comedian) *1933 - Lou Rawls (soul, jazz and blues singer) *1935 - Woody Allen (actor, director, screenwriter, comedian, musician and playwright) *1940 - Richard Pryor (stand-up comedian, actor, social critic, writer and emcee) *1945 - Bette Midler (singer, songwriter, actress, comedian and producer) *1957 - Deep Roy (actor, stuntman, puppeteer and comedian) *1967 - Nestor Carbonell (live-action/voice actor) *1970 - Sarah Silverman (stand-up comedian, live-action/voice actress, producer and writer) *1971 - Emily Mortimer (live-action/voice actress) *1973 - Lombardo Boyar (stand-up comedian and live-action/voice actor) *1977 - Nate Torrence (live-action/voice actor and comedian) *1982 - Riz Ahmed (actor and rapper) *1985 - Janelle Monáe (actress, singer, songwriter, model, rapper and record producer) Deaths *2018 - Ken Berry (actor, dancer and singer) Shorts *1924 - Alice and the Three Bears Films *1966 - Follow Me, Boys! (Disney) *1989 - National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation was released in the U.S.A. (Warner Bros.) *2000 - How the Grinch Stole Christmas was released to Denmark, Spain, Finland, the United Kingdom, Greece, Ireland, Israel, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Sweden, Uruguay and South Africa. (Universal Studios) Television *1978 - The final episode of The New Mickey Mouse Club premieres on ABC. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Duck to the Future" premieres in syndication. *1992 - Frosty Returns was premiered in CBS. *1995 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Be More Pacific/Going Uruguay" and the Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "NTV Top 11 Video Countdown" premiere in syndication. *1998 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "I Was Just Thinking/Wish You Were Here" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2000 - The Ultimate Christmas Present, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres on Disney Channel. *2003 - The Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "The Asteroid" premieres on Disney Channel. *2006 - The Hannah Montana episode "Debt it Be" premieres on Disney Channel. *2007 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Darby's Tooth and Nothin' But the Tooth/Snow Problem, Roo". *2009 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh premieres on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Bursting Pooh's Bubble/Beaver Gets Skunked". *2013 **''Sofia the First'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Holiday in Enchancia". **The Doc McStuffins episode "A Very McStuffins Christmas" premieres on Disney Junior. *2015 **The Evermoor Chronicles episode The Labours of Bella premieres on Disney Channel. **''The Muppets'' episode "Going, Going, Gonzo" premieres on ABC. *2016 - Whisker Haven ended its second season on Disney Junior. *2017 - The two-part, season five premiere Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Orientation" premieres on ABC. *2018 - Chinese Lilo & Stitch spin-off series Stitch & Ai makes its American debut on DisneyNOW, with twelve of the show's thirteen episodes quietly released on there for completely free viewing (without the need of a separate TV provider login). Video Games *1995 - Animated StoryBook: Pocahontas Disney Theme Park Happenings *2001 - The TriceraTop Spin opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom. VHS & DVD releases *2009 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express Category:Days in Screen History